


Almost

by BrightnessOfAStar



Category: Detentionaire (Cartoon)
Genre: ;), A new shiiip, I'll be the first, M/M, i'M SAD, there's no fics for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightnessOfAStar/pseuds/BrightnessOfAStar
Summary: Another failed attempt.There was always tomorrow.
Relationships: Lee ping/Camillio "Cam" Martinez
Kudos: 10





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be making a few more fics of them. Any suggestions?

"You good, Cam..?"

"W-Well you see, homie-"

"You're uh- really _red_."

" _Am I_? M-Must be hella _hot_ outside! _heheh_..."

"Oh...okay-"

" _SoanywayIkindalike_ -"

**_Ring_ **

Lee looked towards the nearest rusted speaker as a terrible ringing broke out, cringing as it echoed down the halls and to the deepest corner of his brain. 

"Damn...guess class is starting early today. You got everything?"

Lee looked back to his friend, finding him slumped defeatedly, noticing him looking almost like a kicked puppy. Cam looked up at him, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Hmm? Oh, _yeah_. Yeah of course. Sounds tight."

Lee frowned at the sad attempt of gangster signs.

"I...are you-"

"LEE PING!"

Lee tensed, relaxing into an annoyed position a second later. 

" _Ugh_. Let's just go..."

Cam nodded with a sigh, turning around. 

' _There was always tomorrow.'_


End file.
